Setsuna's Sister Surprise
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Konoka and Setsuna's relationship goes one step further from just kissing and hugging because of the determination of a thirteen year old girl!
1. Chapter 1

Setsuna's Sister Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

Chapter one: Setsuna has a WHAT!

"Secchan you have a letter from Shinmeiryuu." said a cheery Konoka Konoe as she passed her girlfriend Setsuna Sakurazaki a letter.

"From Shinmeiryuu, I wonder what happened." Setsuna asked herself as she opened up the letter.

"Dear Setsuna Sakurazaki,

We have written to tell you that a certain matter has occurred.

We wish for you to come to the Shinmeiryuu as soon as possible.

There is something we wish to give you."

From, The Head of Shinmeiryuu

"Kono – Chan it looks like I have to head to Shinmeiryuu for a bit, they say that they have something to give Me." said Setsuna.

"That's odd couldn't they have mailed it to you?" asked Konoka.

"I don't know but, I'll leave now so I can come back to you." said Setsuna as she leaned in and gave Konoka a kiss on the cheek.

After a few hours Setsuna was at Shinmeiryuu and now heading to the head of Shinmeiryuu's room.

"Ah Setsuna, I'm glad you made It." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"We wanted to tell but, we never got to it so we wanted to let you know that you have a sister." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"I have a what!" yelled Setsuna.

"You have a sister, well half sister." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"Born to a different father though but, she is also a hanyo just like you." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"Well what's her name?" asked Setsuna.

"Her name is Natasia Tokado, she's wait how old are you again?" asked the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"I'm fifteen and in ninth grade." responded Setsuna.

"She's two years younger than you but, is a genius so she skipped a few grades." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"Right now she's our top student here at Shinmeiryuu, she's also a mage as well." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"So where is she right now?" Setsuna asked trying not to faint from the big news.

"She's, well she's right behind you." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

Setsuna immediately turned around to see a young girl with short black hair standing right behind her.

"Ah so you're Setsuna – Nee chan, I'm so glad to finally see my sister." said Natasia as she gave Setsuna a big hug.

"We want you to take her back with you to Mahora, and get her started in school with you." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"She's going to be in the same class as you, same grade too." said the Head of Shinmeiryuu.

"Wait I have to, oh no." said Setsuna who looked down at Natasia.

First Chapter of Setsuna's Sister Surpirse!! Setsuna and Konoka's relation go up one more step because of a young thirteen year olds determination. Find out what happens, please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Konoka this isn't what it looks like

Once Setsuna and Natasia got back to Mahora, Setsuna brought Natasia to the Headmaster's office to get her enrolled in to class 3A.

"Ah so this is the surprise that the Shinmeiryuu told me about." said Dean Konoe.

"It would seem so." responded Setsuna.

"She can start tomorrow morning, I'll be sure to tell Negi – Kun, as for where she can stay while she's here she can stay at Konoka's place." said Dean Konoe.

"Ok than, well excuse us Dean Konoe." Setsuna said as she bowed and left with Natasia following behind her.

"Geez how am I going to explain you to Kono – Chan" thought Setsuna as she watched the energetic thirteen year old.

"Ok here we are at Kono – Chan's place." Setsuna said knocking on the door.

Konoka opened the door and smiled to see her girlfriend at the door.

"Ah Secchan you're back so soon..." Konoka said as she trailed off to see that Setsuna was holding a girl's hand.

"Um Secchan, can we talk in private?" Konoka asked as she pulled Setsuna to the side and away from Natasia.

"Who's that girl you were holding hands with?" asked a furious Konoka.

"Kono – Chan calm down, I can explain." replied Setsuna.

"Ok than start talking." responded Konoka.

"Well that girl is my younger sister." said Setsuna.

"Is that why you had to go to Shinmeiryuu, to get your sister?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah, the Head of Shinmeiryuu told me to let her start school here with Me." said Setsuna.

"But she looks like she should be in seventh grade not in ninth grade." said Konoka as she looked over Setsuna's shoulder to look at the girl that was patiently waiting.

"The Head of Shinmeiryuu told me that she was a not only a hanyo like me but, is a mage and genius." said Setsuna.

"Actually she's my half sister." said Setsuna.

"But if she's your half sister than how is she a hanyo?" Konoka asked.

"She was born to a different father; same mother is what the Head of Shinmeiryuu said." said Setsuna.

"Oh and another surprise, your grandfather said that she's going to stay with you, Asuna – san and Negi – Sensei." said Setsuna.

"Ok but, she's going to have to stay on a futon." said Konoka.

"Natasia you're going to have to stay here with Kono – Chan while you stay here at Mahora." said Setsuna as she showed Natasia Konoka's room.

"Wow it's so roomy." said Natasia as she looked around.

"Oh Setsuna – Nee chan, can you train with me at Eva – Nee san's resort?" asked Natasia.

"How do you know about Evangeline – san?" Setsuna asked.

"Well when Negi – Sensei and Takahata – Sensei taught me magic they brought me to Mahora and to Eva – Nee san's resort." responded Natasia.

"She also knows about Negi – Kun and Takahata – Sensei being mages, what else do you know about?" Konoka asked the smiling Natasia.

"I also know that you and Setsuna – Nee chan are going out." said Natasia.

"Wow, she really is a genius." Konoka said looking at the young thirteen year old.

"Setsuna – Nee chan can I talk to you for a second?" asked Natasia.

"Ok sure what's up?" Setsuna asked as she went away from Konoka for a second.

Natasia told Setsuna to bend over for a second.

Obediently Setsuna did as she was told and bent over so Natasia could whisper something in her ear.

After a minute or two Setsuna's face was completely red as a tomato.

"Are you sure I should jump to something like that, we've only been dating for a year and a half?" contradicted Setsuna.

"How do you even know about that kind of stuff?" whispered Setsuna.

"First off I'm a genius and second a year and half and you still haven't gotten that far yet?" asked Natasia.

"Well yeah, I'm doing slow." said Setsuna.

"Yeah but, what if she wants you to hold her like that." said Natasia.

"You need to at least talk about it with her first." said Natasia.

Because of Natasia's determination Setsuna gave in and told her she'd talk about it with Konoka after she trained with her.

Setsuna who now returned to Konoka was being attacked by questions.

"What was that about?" asked Konoka.

"She just wanted to talk about our relationship... and I was wondering if you wanted to go one step further from just kissing?" asked Setsuna who had a terrible blush on her face.

"Is that it, sure I've waiting to see when you'd ask about that tomorrow ok." responded Konoka. "Ok sure, tomorrow night at my place." said Setsuna.

"Oh boy, how did I get myself talked into this one?" thought Setsuna as she looked at first Natasia and than Konoka.

Please Review I want to see how I'm doing considering this is only my second Konosetsu fanfic!! Third chapter coming soon!! Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Big Jump Finally took you long Enough

The next day was Sunday so there was no class, so once everyone was awake they all headed to Eva – chan's resort.

"It looks like Dean Konoe forgot that today was Sunday, looks like you have to be introduced to everyone tomorrow." said Setsuna as she patted Natasia.

"Argh what are you all doing here?" asked an irritated Evangeline.

"Wait a second, do my eyes deceive me or is that Natasia Tokado?" asked Evangeline.

"Hi Eva – Nee san, long time no see." said Natasia who had her wings out and was flying around.

"Oi Sakurazaki, you finally found out about your half sister good for you." said Evangeline.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about her?" asked Setsuna.

"According to master, the Head of the Shinmeiryuu didn't want you to find out until you were ready." said Chachamaru.

"But still seeing her with those white wings makes me think, did she have to go through everything that I had to." Setsuna said watching Natasia happily flying around carefree.

"Did she have to suffer like had to suffer?" thought Setsuna.

"Setsuna – Nee chan did you talk to Konoka – san about what I told you about yesterday?" asked Natasia as she continued to fly around in circles.

"Yeah I talked about it with her, its tonight." responded Setsuna.

"Ok have fun than." said Natasia as she took out her sword and practiced.

"Sagitta magica series lucis!"

Natasia had chanted a spell and by mistake launched it on Evangeline who was currently not paying attention.

"Argh, Tokado get your butt down here so I can beat It." yelled Evangeline.

"Your going to have to come up here and get me than." taunted Natasia.

"Oh you're asking for it!" shouted Evangeline as she lifted off of the ground and started to chase after Natasia.

"Secchan, while those two are going at it lets have some fun." said Konoka as she pulled Setsuna in to a bedroom.

Once the mood was in Konoka moved closer to Setsuna.

"Oh boy, finally the next step." thought Setsuna as she closed her eyes.

Yay Another Fanfiction completed!! Please Review!! More to Come I Promise!! Maybe today maybe tomorrow but, I know it's going to be soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
